


Protocol

by accol



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feminization, Gunplay, M/M, Mild Gore, Painplay, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfall drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Bond/Q, writers prompt_

Q’s long, slender fingers were efficient, swabbing away the blood from James’ knuckles, tweezing out the shards of glass, two quick stitches through the worst gash.  All the while he worked, Q sat straddled across James’ bare body, James’ hardening cock slotted — waiting rather patiently, considering — in the warm cleft of Q’s arse.  

He laid a soft kiss across his handiwork and then looked up at James over the top of his glasses, squeezing his arse for emphasis and sliding along James’ length as he laid another kiss to James’ palm.  

“Now, my darling double-0, I think it’s your turn to take care of me.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: 00q//phonesex!_

Q adjusted the headset, placing the microphone a fraction of an inch closer to his mouth before carrying on. “No, I am not recording this, James. Don’t be paranoid.”

“In that case,” Bond murmured as he looked through the rifle scope toward the consulate. “I suggest you walk to the supply cupboard for a few minutes lest someone see the evidence of our conversation.”

The rumble of James’ voice — a thousand miles away, yet close enough to penetrate Q to his very center — sent a shiver of need through Q’s lithe form, immediately flooding his cock with interest and forcing Q to nearly jog to the loo. 

James’s breath hitched faintly, and Q could vividly imagine him on that rooftop, hard cock in hand as he imagined Q’s mouth around him. “When I get back to London, you should be prepared for a thorough fucking, because long hours alone in the dark give a man plenty of time to get creative.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: 00Q. mirroring the scene where eve shaves Bond_

“I didn’t know they schooled quartermasters in barbering,” Bond said as Q straddled his lap and applied a warm towel; the timing of his sarcasm was less than strategic, he supposed, as Q pressed the cloth a little too firmly over his nose.

“You, my dear double-O, don’t know a lot of things,” Q replied, pulling away the towel and stroking a foam-filled brush across James’ skin with an expert stroke; he showed James the blade, letting the honed edge of it completely register before he took the first line of stubble from James’ neck.  “And I, on the other hand, know most things.”

“I see.  You’re a regular concubine, are you?  Skilled in the art of pleasing me?”  James felt the press of Q’s cock against his, though he kept his head still considering who had the knife against his face; he could be a patient man and wait Q out through the touch of his fingers along his damp skin, but he wanted to flip him onto the floor here and now to have his way with the man, straight razor be damned.

“Count yourself lucky that I’m not relieving you of any other hair,” Q whispered as he wiped away the last traces of foam from James’ smooth face, and that was something that James had never considered… but perhaps he indeed trusted his Q that much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bloodplay and painplay.  Intentional cutting.

_Anonymous asked: 00Q, Bloodplay_

James’ skin was marked with the lines of old wounds from years of work in service of Her Majesty, some faint and some in stark relief, all beautiful.  

Q held the lancet between two gloved fingers, his excitement at leaving his own marks across James’ body evident between his thighs; his handiwork would heal to nothingness, just shallow, red, surgically precise stripes.  

James laid back upon the sheets and offered himself to Q’s blade, using the stinging pain to remind him he was still alive, that not all wounds come for love of country… that some come for love of another and the pain is a release.  His cock was erect, twitching with every cut, leaking as Q painted the red droplets into vivid smears across his skin into beautiful swirls across the old scars.  The fingertips of Q’s gloves were slick with red as James fucked into him, his skin singing with pain, hot and cold with pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Bond/Q, Q’s invented another new toy for his Daddy to use on him_

“A remote,” Q pointed out rather proudly.  “Range of, oh, I suppose a kilometer.”

Bond quietly laughed.  “A kilometer.  For when I particularly need to make you come from the other side of London,” he mocked gently, thumb circling over the button.

“Don’t be absurd.  This would barely get _Daddy_ to Westminster,” Q leaned in to reply with a charmingly wicked smile, a curl of his fringe flopping over his forehead as he emphasized his secret little name for James. 

Bond pushed the button and Q barely flinched, but a lovely pink rose on the apples of his cheeks.  “Westminster?  Because I might need to confess my sins?”


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: 00Q, sensation play (sub Q)_

This was a part of the double-0 training protocols, sensory deprivation under a hood, psychological torture, never knowing from which angle the attacker would come… only in this case, Q was being thoroughly molested.  Behind the blackness of the hood, every other sense had gone into overdrive with a faint drag of James’ finger along his skin turning into a blow that made Q shudder; and the barest kiss of James’ lips to the small of Q’s back making his cock leak to the floor beneath where he was suspended.

A blinding, overwhelming flare of pleasure made his body convulse when James’ slick fist closed over his cock and stroked him fast; and then it was gone, leaving him yelling incoherent, begging sounds.  His ears strained to hear where James would come from next, but all he got was the quiet snick of the lube opening and the smooth, gloved touch of James’ fingers working their way into his arse.  Each drip of precome that oozed from his cock as James worked him open was an excruciating torture as it beaded and slid down the slit.  


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: 007/Q, fingering and feminization (sub Q.)_

“You like this,” Bond rasped against Q’s rouged cheek, his finger pushing wet and slick into Q’s hole.  “You like it when my fingers are inside your little boy cunt.”  His thumb rubbed tight circles against Q’s perineum, and all Q could do was pant, slack-lipped against James’ rough stubbled cheek.  Bond’s free hand swept over Q’s flat stomach, pinching his nipple and then winding into Q’s tidied curls; he’d shaved particularly close before James stopped over, and now James’ lips slid across the smooth skin of his neck… Q’s adam’s apple bounced and his arse clenched around James’ finger.

“I—  I want —”  Q stuttered when a second finger pushed into his hole.  “I want you to go down on me.”

James chuckled low, a vibration through his broad chest that made Q’s nipples go hard.  “You want me to suck your clit?”  He chuckled again.  “Shall I until you squirt?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gunplay

_luvemishacollins asked: 00q, Bond loves to play with the gun in the bedroom. Q loves to feel the cold metal in him._

“Oh, ah, well… if you must,” Q said, half-concerned and half-excited… possibly more than half-excited and that added up to one terribly erect cock dangling between his thighs and one overeager arse thrust up into the air.

“I must indeed,” Bond rasped, dragging the cold barrel of the gun down Q’s back; a shiver fought with the touch, moving upward in a sine wave of nervous pleasure as the metal passed down the cleft past his hole.  Curls of cigarette smoke draped over Q’s shoulders, blown aside by his rapid breathing; he knew this was the gun he’d made, the one that only responded to James’ hand… it was a lot like Q in that regard, and Q ached to feel James’ finger curving into him.

The blunt press of the gun against his pucker made him groan into the bedding, reaching back to hold himself open wider as the slick coolness pressed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Skyfall, Bond/Q, sub!Bond_

He clung to Q, scarred fingers clawing at the boy’s lower back like he’d slip away and drown beneath the weight of it all.  He just needed…

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you,” Q murmured, cupping his hands behind James’ ears and turning his face upward with a press of his thumbs to James’ jawline; the calmness behind his soft eyes trickled down upon him like a spring rain.

James shivered and then went almost limp as Q ran the head of his cock across James’ lips; the taste of precome meeting his tongue like a wash of relief, comfort in a mad world, someone else to make the decisions so James could just float.

“That’s it,” Q said in that musical way that made James feel like young again, like his body wasn’t broken and sore, almost like there was nothing wrong in the world but a cloud passing in front of the sun.  “So good.  Now take it in your mouth and relax.  I’ll do the work this time.”


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: mallory/q - collar with a leash_

Q’s shaggy hair fell across his brow, making him look like a schoolboy in need of a trim of his fringe, but the collar about his slender neck said something quite different. The lead hung loosely from Mallory’s hand and Q’s eyes darted between it and Mallory’s face, nervousness and pleading clear on his features.

“Make yourself useful,” Mallory said, voice low and letting his dressing gown fall open to reveal his cock.

Q slid to his knees, eagerly swallowing him down and boldly reaching out to close Mallory’s hand tighter around the leather loop.

The chain made a soft jangling when he jerked it, pulling Q deep onto Mallory’s length, cutting off his air for a long moment and making his saliva flow, but Q looked up with eyes wet with pleasure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon

_Anonymous asked: SilxQ Q can’t hold up under interrogation._

“That’s it,” Silva lisped against his flushed cheek as he withdrew his hand.  “Just tell me what I want to know, and I will be more than happy to let you come.”

Q could feel his fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat, but his wrists were bound, strung up to a hook above his head.  Silva looked an odd mixture of coy and sinister as he pulled away to grin from the shadows at Q’s naked, aroused, traitorous body; he shuddered at the thought of revealing anything to this man, even his full surname, but his thoughts were scattered, incoherent at the neverending torture that was Silva’s hand, mouth, fingertip, cock… all against his straining, leaking dick, none of them taking him over the edge.

Silva eased into Q’s space again, hips swaying as he moved out of the darkness and into the circle of light where Q hung.  “Tell me,” Silva said again, the feather-light touch of his fingers sending Q promptly back to the maddening edge, and he had the shattering thought that perhaps Silva was only after this torture, Q was already giving him this toying reward, and he almost — almost, but not just yet — would give Silva anything he asked.


	12. Chapter 12

_ilovealistair asked: M/Silva Body worship_

She’d almost insisted he stop, that he was far too young  and  her subordinate, but his touch was too compelling, too gentle, too fascinated and it lit a flame of neediness within her that threatened to consume them both.  His fingertips drew winding, spiraling trails across her skin as they traced her lines, the darkening of her areolae, the dip of her navel.  He drew great lungfuls of her scent, basking in it in a hungry, languorous way that made her blush and look away from his feasting gaze, his lips wet with her taste as his tongue darted out and savored it… savored her.  No inch of her was saved from his thoroughness, from the pads of her toes, to the space hidden behind her ear, to the deep folds of her cunt, he explored it all, drawing from her slow, rolling waves of pleasure and relaxation.  Finally, when he thrust into her, she felt swallowed by the endlessness of his attention, and that final orgasm tore through her with terrifying clarity, a bullet of pleasure that sent her curling in upon herself and pushing away.  


End file.
